Oh Dear Here We Go Again
by YinKeket
Summary: Now what would happen when you start betting and it goes wrong, yet you could turn it around in your favor. Do you want to know how this happen? Then come read and find out how our friend made this happen. Yaoi/Shounenai


I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J. 's character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

Tine to make a Harry and Draco fic, so get on board the Hogwarts Express of yaoiness and other things. I hope this please you.

There is **Lemon **andsome** language involved**, and some or more cute **fluff** in this story. If you don't like two males getting it on then don't read this. I hope I wasn't too hard, but just letting everyone knows about the **Warning in bold **letting you when it is coming. You can skip if need be. Hope you like this and makes you laugh.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

Oh Dear Here We Go Again

"Why do you always have to do this, Draco?" Harry whined. He didn't like how his lover made him dress up in a maid outfit.

Now how this happen you may ask well they made a bet with each other on how where one of them had to dress up in a sexy outfit. Well Harry lost the bet having Draco pick out a sexy outfit for his lover to wear. They always made bet with each other or bring other people involved. This time it was just them betting on whether Hermione's baby would be a boy or a girl. Blaise was the father of the baby making Hermione happy to have someone who was as smart as she was. It made her brain work than hitting the snooze button if she was with Ron. When they found out Hermione was having a little girl Draco had won the bet. Thus the bet was set in motion. Harry had to wear the outfit of Draco's choice by making him very pleased at his choose. The blonde ordered off the wizard online. He realized he should continue to order sexy outfits for his raven head from that website.

"I'm not coming out of this bedroom of ours," Harry pouted crossing his arms.

Draco was very much turned on by the fact his raven was wearing the outfit plus he looked good in it. How many could say his raven wouldn't look good in it. Nope he looked damn good. How the outfit was off the shoulder with frills showing off his perfect tan making Draco want to lick them. His scrolled down on the black fabric going down to the little white apron. His maid outfit skirt is really short with a frilly under skirt only stopping at the base of his ass, but the fillies goes one inch away from the maid's skirt. Then he brought his eyes further down onto garter with an emerald fabric with a white dragon stone in the middle of it. Underneath the dress was a girly green pantie with the frilly. Draco went all out on the outfit for Harry including him wearing fishnet stockings down to his black high heel shoes.

"Hey, I'm up here pervert," Harry snapped his fingers trying to get his lover to look up.

"Sorry about that. You look so damn hot in that maid outfit. Now something is missing here. Ah I know what it is. Don't move," Draco expressed holding out his hands to make Harry not move where he could find the missing piece of the outfit.

Harry was tapping his foot waiting for this day to be over until Draco found what he was looking for. Out of the package was an emerald fabric with a white dragon stone in the middle on the chocker with to match his eyes and his garter and his panties. He walked over placing the chocker on him then stood back enjoying his work nodding to his liking. Harry rolled his eyes. Then saw a pair of green cuffs and placed them on Harry. Now he was perfect to Draco's liking; however Harry was already perfect in his eyes.

"How long I'm I going to be in his outfit," The raven asked.

"Least see the bet was whoever loses would be wearing the outfit the whole day," The blonde smiled. Harry sighed at this and seeing Draco opening the door to leading into the library where the fun was going to be. Harry thought it wasn't going to be fun. His feet started to hurt because he had never wore heels in his life up till now.

Draco sat on the couch watching Harry move around in the maid outfit. With all the bending and serving made Draco crotch very sore. He told him to get something off the book shelf on the high shelf. The raven didn't give much thought heading over to the shelf. He was pleased that the heel now which in wearing made him an inch higher, but the book was still out of his reach. Draco leaded closer enjoying the view from the couch seeing his love reaching for the book he needed, but soon changed his mind. He was just enjoying the view on the raven's ass showing the green panties. Harry was so close on getting the book Draco wanted. He thought if he could jump to get would get the book right away. Harry was getting ready to jump up when Draco said something.

"Harry, leave it and come over. I have a new task for you," Draco purred.

Harry froze at the sound of his horny lover and laughed not letting Draco hear it. He choose to play along what can it hurt to play long with this little game. Maybe he could teach Draco never make him wear this again. "Coming, my love." The raven lightly swing his hips moving to a rhythm in his head making Draco moan when seeing this. The heels made Harry's legs seem so long then adding the garter and the fishnets could make the strong Malfoy fall to his knees. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you my sexy raven to give me a blow job," Draco ordered leading back onto the couch.

"Why sir, this isn't part of my job or are you going to pay double on what I make now," Harry smiled having fun with a little role playing.

"I think I could give you a raise and this will be part of your job because I like you to much," Draco gave the Malfoy's smile. Harry laughed when seeing that.

************************Lemon Starts***************************

He spread Draco legs wide open looking sexy at the same time when doing that. He started to massage the inner thigh of his seme earning a moan. Draco couldn't wait to get the blow job from his hot raven lover. Harry opened his fly with his teeth getting to his prize. Once the fly was down bringing out his seme's large cock. Harry could make his move fast. Draco made himself relax getting ready for pleasures to come. Now Harry could do two things here. One he could give Draco a blow job or he could leave Draco hard and start dinner. You know what he picked. The raven head went with number one. He couldn't leave his blonde with a case of the hard on. He placed a few licks at the tip then without warning took the whole thing into his mouth. Draco was on cloud nine when his boyfriend gives the best head or being able to be inside his love. Yeah, he had other boyfriends in his lives, but he finally got Harry in his reach, so he would never screw this up. He wanted to make this relationship work so he doesn't want ruin it. He cared about his raven and the raven cared about his blonde too.

Draco couldn't take anymore and shot his hot seed down Harry's throat. "Damn that was good." He panted having a few strands of his blonde locks sticking to his forehead. His lover licked his lips after his treat. "You naughty maid." He grabbed a cloth by the side table wiping away the mess on Harry.

"Well if it's you then I can't help it but be naughty. Now can I?" Harry said climbing on top of him. Draco liked where this was heading. He kissed his lovers nose then came his cheek and the long await his lips. They went into a heated battle of the tongues. Draco could taste the lingering of himself. Harry was trying to take his shirt off while they were kissing. Two minutes passed and the shirt finally came off making Harry pleased on ton muscle chest. They pull out in time to breath and roaming of the bodies.

"Then I might have to teach you a lesson," Pushing his hips up grinding them together making them both moan at contact. Harry placed his hands on the blonde's chest feeling how hard it was. "Like what you see or rather feel." Draco teased.

"Oh I do like what I see, but I want to see you face when I ride your hard dripping cock of yours going inside me," Harry whispered into his ears. Oh he couldn't take it anymore due to the fact his lover just spoke dirty to him. With one fell swoop he pinned Harry on his back on the couch.

"My my naughty maid what a dirty mouth you have," Draco loved how they talk dirty to each other when they can. It was so a turn on for the both of them upon hearing such things.

"The better to play with you my dear," Harry purred.

"Are you ready my sweet raven of mine?" The blonde asked looking straight into his lust filled green eyes. Harry didn't need to say anything by only showing him by rubbing against him hard. "I'm taking that as a yes." Oh he couldn't wait to play with his maid.

Harry kicked off his high heels shoes while placing his hands above his head. He was still looking at Draco's gray eyes wanted to ravish him like crazy. The seme looked at his dressed up uke beneath him. He wanted to feel his uke's skin by taking only the fishnets and his hot sexy panties off leaving on everything on. The website said these maid outfit can easily come off when semen landed on it. The fishnets and the panties were done and Draco can enjoy the feel of his uke's smooth tan legs among other things too. His right hand running along his uke's left leg making him moan from every inch going towards his goal.

"Stop teasing," Harry moaned rising his body up when Draco's hand was on his inner thigh making swirls on the patch of skin.

"You know you love it when I tease," He bent down taking his raven's lips into his having another make out session. Harry brought his arms around his seme's neck bring them more into the kiss. All this was happening distracting his raven when he placed index finger inside his uke's sweet hole. Another minute went by added another finger into the mix of things. Harry lifted his body and screamed to the side when his seme hit his mark. Draco pulled away smirking how hot his lover looks underneath him.

"Draco I want you now," The raven whined while moving his body onto his seme's fingers.

"I'm almost done," He placed the last finger in making the hole bigger for his large dick. When Harry found out how big it was he couldn't believe. He had to bet him on that his seme's dick wasn't bigger than his. He was wrong knowing he had lost the bet to his boyfriend. Draco was done preparing him ready to slam his thick large dick into his uke's hole. It was begging him to slam into there.

The blonde positioned himself at the hole seeing his lover gave a nod. Draco didn't need a wand he was just as powerful as Harry making them a perfect match. Draco called a lubricant spell making his uke very wet down in his ass area, so there won't be hurting him and making it easy to make love. Once he entered his uke he moaned so loud on the tightness and how hot it was inside. Never getting tried on entering his lover loving how close they are now. Not by having sex, but telling each other things, being there for each other, and enjoying each other company made Draco love his raven beneath him. Harry breathed out air he was holding when Draco entered him. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of being full. He felt rough hand on the side of his cheek opening his eyes seeing a worried hot blonde.

The raven smiled lending up wrapping his arms around his neck then licking the shell having the blonde shiver at how hot that was. "You better make a move on it love. I want you to make me not walk for weeks on end. Can you do that?" Kissing all the way towards his lips and licked them. He laid back down smirking how hot his blonde was staring at him with lustful eyes.

"Oh I will make you not walk for a weeks, but I will also make love to you," Draco lend down placing a kiss on his raven's lips by slamming into him. Oh our dear Harry saw stars. After a good few minutes having Harry's body getting really sensitive when his lover kept hitting his prostate over and over. Draco loved how Harry screaming his name where he just ate it up knowing his uke belonged to him and him only. "I want you now on all fours." He ordered leaving one last trust and pulled out missing the warm heat.

Harry turned around shaking his ass at Draco making him slapped it. He got the cry he wanted. He was back in business when he thrust back into his lover heat. Oh how he missed it and his uke missed how he was filled. They were getting closer in this new position. Harry pushed back when Draco pushed forward. Oh how they both moan at the same speed on slamming into each other. Then out of nowhere Draco snaked his way over to Harry's cock stroking the hell out it. Harry's mind went blank with the touching of his cock plus being rammed into his sweet spot by the one person he will ever loved beside the kids they want later in life, but still will loved Draco at the end of time.

"Draco….I'm…..," Harry couldn't finished the statement when he spilled his seed all over the outfit and some on the couch. The tightness surrounded the blonde's cock drove him mad on how tight it was. With a couple of thrusting into his lover he spilled his seed having the raven drink every last drop.

Harry's arms were going limp crashing on the couch where Draco followed after still inside. He pulled out trying not to hurt his love to much. "Let's get you out of that maid outfit. I'm betting you're sweating like crazy.

"You bet your ass it is," Harry tried to sit up, but Draco kept the promise on not making him walk for a weeks.

"I thought you'll be done on betting on things," Draco smirk walking over to him kissing him on the lips. He didn't care he was half naked with his pants still and his cock hanging out in front of his boyfriend. His uke didn't care about that at all just when they are alone with each other.

He picked him taking them into the bathroom of Draco's manor. He placed his love on a toilet seat while he was drawing them a bath. Harry felt he was in heaven when the cold seat hit his back side. Draco finished up the bath placing some oils to make their skin smooth and soft. We all know a Malfoy and a Malfoy's lover have to look good right. He walked over picking up his raven kissing him when they got into the bathtub. Draco's bathtub could fit three grown men in there luckily it was just the two of them having plenty of space to use up.

"Feeling any better my raven?" Draco objected grab a cloth cleaning his raven. Harry was being pampered and loving it. Harry purred on being pampered here letting Draco know he's fine and enjoying the warmth of the water and him. "I'm glad you lost the bet. I got the chance to see you in a hot maid outfit. I need to get more outfits from that website."

"Is that so," Harry slowly turned around in Draco's laps now face to face. His blonde just smiled away making Harry laughed. "You know what."

"What my love?" Draco asked.

"So did I," The raven kissed his lips making the blonde happy all over again. After the kiss he turned around laying his head on his broad chest. Draco wrapped his arms around him making him feel safe. They stayed that way for awhile then had to get out because the water was getting cold. They dried off then brushed their teeth. They got into bed cuddling underneath the blankets enjoying their warmth and each other.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"I love you too my raven," Draco whispered back kissing on top of the raven's locks. Harry slept on his boyfriend's chest and Draco had his arm around Harry's waist. Soon after they were out sleeping peacefully.

************************Lemon Over, sorry guys***************************

The next day Harry and Draco came over to Blaise's and Hermione's manor talking about the baby and spend time with friends. They had also invited the friends who didn't mine the snakes from the past. Luna was married to Neville, Ginny was dating Dean. Pansy was still single, but not for long she had a date at seven o'clock today. The girls were helping her out before her blind date. The guys were on their own doing their crazy stuff they do until Blaise came back sitting close to his wife.

"What's the matter honey?" Hermione expressed.

"Well they're at it again," Blaise responded.

"Wait, you don't mean," Ginny showed worried look on her face. She looked out where the guys were and not liking what she saw.

"Oh dear here we go again with their betting problems," Hermione announced sitting on the rocking chair rubbing her swollen belly.

"Come on honey. You know they like to makes bet with each other. The stuff they do is safe and for us it's fun to see one of them lose or other people who lose with them," Blaise ranted. His wife was a little confused until he explained his thoughts of reasoning. "When they make a bet its nothing safe when the loser has to do something embarrassing or do something really dumb; however the bets don't involved really dangerous stuff." Hermione shook her head at them, but understood where her husband was coming from.

A few feet away from them the guys were talking about crazy stuff. "I bet you can't drink four butterbeers and one shot of fire whisky then fly around that large tree five times without passing out or puke. The loser will ….," Fred shouted at Ron and Harry.

"Then why don't we make the loser pay for drinks for a whole week," Draco pitched in knowing Harry can hold his liquor well on ones he know he can. Harry doesn't do well with fire whisky. Two drinks and that's all it took to make him do wild things and to Draco's bonus he's a little horny. Only Draco's allowed Harry to drink that stuff when they are alone and Harry knew what would happen if he did drink the whiskey because Draco told him.

"I'm in," Ron stepped in. "Get ready to lose Harry."

"Are you sure brother? I think Harry will kick your ass," The twins said at the same time.

"I will place bet on Harry would win," Dean notified everyone.

"Hey! What about me here," Ron shouted feeling left out or something.

"I don't know I think I would bet on Ron," Neville spoke.

"Thanks pal," Ron patted his friend on the back.

The ones who were not racing betted in one galleon, seven sickles, and three knuts on who would win without passing out or puking. Draco and Harry were betting again, yet this time they brought Ron, Neville, Dean, the twins, Crabbe, and Goyle into their crazy game. They wanted more but the others knew better. They were having fun with each other enjoying the crazy race between Harry and Ron. At the end of the race Ron lost the bet making Harry the winner. Draco walked over to his boyfriend wrapping his arm over his waist making sure he doesn't stumble around. The twins grabbed hold of their brother taking them to the manor to let him rest. Draco did the same thing taking Harry to a place where he could lay down. The girls and Blaise laughed seeing the rest of their friends came back.

"You're right about watching the silliness of our friends when betting is involved. It's never boring around them," Hermione said. Everyone agreed to that laughing with each other and enjoying peace after the war had ended three years ago.

****************************XxXxX***************** *************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

I saw the title I made up and got an idea for this fic right away. Then thought about costumes and betting hints the story was born. Yay.

The Harry Potter Wikia and the MuggleNet are heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.

**Galleon** or **Gold-Galleon** is the most valued coin of the wizarding currency. One Galleon is equal to seventeen Sickles or four-hundred and ninety-three Knuts. Galleons are made of gold.

By the mid-thirteenth century, Galleons were already in circulation in wizarding Britain.

In the 1260s, the Galleon had much more value than today: one Galleon at the time was equivalent to more than six-thousand six-hundred sixty-six Galleons today. Today, the Galleon values much less than it did in the thirteenth century. One Galleon is equivalent to five Muggle pounds.

**Sickle** or **Silver-Sickle** is a form of currency in the Wizarding world that is made out of silver. One sickle is equal to 29 Knuts, and seventeen sickles make up a Galleon.

**Knut** or **Bronze-Knut** is the least valued coin in wizarding currency. There are 29 Knuts in one silver Sickle, and there are 493 Knuts in one golden Galleon.A Knuts is also equal to $0.02 or 1.26 RSD (Srpski dinar).


End file.
